


Something Strange – Timestamp One – An Unexpected Development

by Hunter470



Series: Something Strange [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve spends the day with his son, EJ, and something happens that he knows his mate, Daniel, will not be happy about.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Something Strange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Something Strange – Timestamp One – An Unexpected Development

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short entry in my Something Strange universe. 
> 
> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

“Steve, what are you doing?” Daniel asked his frantic looking teesotee. 

“Nothing.” Steve kept his head down so his mate didn’t see his eyes. 

“Steven, you forget that I can sense when you’re hiding something from me.”

Steve looked at his teesotee and knew he was busted. 

“Spill or do I need to dig deeper and find out for myself?”

“Daniel, we promised we wouldn’t do that unless it was an emergency.”

“Yes, we did so you’d better start talking.”

“Um, I lost EJ.” Steve said in a whisper. 

“What? Please tell me I heard you wrong.” Daniel glared at his soulmate. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. One minute he was there, and then he wasn’t.”

“So let me see if I understand this correctly. You lost our one year old son. Is that correct?” Daniel glared at his husband. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” 

Daniel looked at his teesotee and shook his head. “Come here.” Steve walked towards Daniel and stopped in front of him. “Give me your hands, please.” 

“Why?”

“Because I have a feeling I know what happened.” 

Steve was confused. “What do you think happened?”

“Give me your hands and you’ll see.” 

Steve reached out and Daniel took his hands. Then, he looked into Steve’s eyes and it became clear. Daniel guided Steve using their bond, they shifted, and heard EJ crying. 

“Daniel, did our son shift? Is that why I can hear him crying now?”

“I am pretty sure that’s what happened. I am also sure he was scared and didn’t know what was going on or how to get back home.” 

“Oh my gods, Danno. I’m so sorry.” 

“Steve, it’s not your fault. How would you know what happened? This is new to both of us.” 

“Yeah. Isn’t he too young to be shifting to another plane?”

“Normally, I’d say yes. However, we’re in new territory here because of our unique bond.” Danny smiled. “Let’s go find our son. Ok?” 

Daniel and Steve walked towards the sound of their son crying. It didn’t take long until they saw EJ sitting on the ground. They called out to him to get his attention. The little boy looked up and saw his fathers. Before Daniel and Steve knew it, EJ stood up and ran to his fathers, who were ready to pull him into their open arms. 

Once we was safely in his fathers’ arms, EJ started to laugh and the sound was like angels singing to Danny and Steve. 

“My Danno. My daddy.” EJ said as he kissed each man on the cheek. Daniel and Steve were so moved by their little boy’s gesture that they started to cry tears of joy. 

EJ was now being held by his fathers and he couldn’t be happier. 

“I think it’s time to get this little one home. He’s had enough fun for today.” Daniel smiled and then held on to EJ and took Steve’s hand. He concentrated on home and in a flash, they were safely back in their royal quarters, where he set EJ down. 

“Ok little man, I think it’s time for a nap. You’ve had quite the day.” 

“No, Danno. I’m not sleepy.” 

“EJ, you heard your father. It’s way past your nap time.” 

“I don’t want to.” EJ was definitely stubborn like his SuperSEAL father. 

Daniel knew he could use his power to force the boy to sleep but he wanted him to learn that he needed to do what his fathers asked. “EJ, would you like for Daddy and me to take a nap with you?” 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!l” The little boy replied and then giggled. 

“Steven, you heard our boy.”

“Yes, and to be honest, after all the excitement today, I could use a nap too.” Steve yawned. 

“Daddy sleepy?”

“Yes I am little man.” Steve opened his arms and lifted up his son and started to walk towards their bedroom. “Danno, are you coming?”

“Danno, come sleep.” 

“I’m coming. I wouldn’t miss nap time with my boys.” Danny smiled and followed his marshmallow of a husband and their remarkable son to the bedroom. 

Things might have been a bit hectic earlier, but now everything was as it should be. Well, there was still the whole one year-old shifting situation to deal with...but that could wait. There was some serious napping to be done first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like, feel free to leave kudos or comments...they are always appreciated but not necessary. Cheers!


End file.
